Valar Morghulis
by almalibre93
Summary: "This is a story about a girl who's the fairest of the world, her hair are silver-gold and her eyes are amethysts . "
1. Chapter 1

_**Valar Morghulis**_

"_This is a story about a girl__ who's the fairest of the world, her hair are silver-gold and her eyes are amethysts __. "_

I always loved the character of Dany so I thought it would be fun to release my imagination and write a story that goes along and differs at the same time from the original.

She is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, first of her name. I guess all of G.O.T. fans know some basic information about her. But is she going to take what's hers with fire and blood? Is she going to find her new king after Drogo's death? What is her unknown past or are there common features with the strange story of her father? I guess we'll find out together!

I manage to upload my first introductory chapter tomorrow! I hope you'll write some reviews and tell me your opinion on my first fanfic!:)

This is a story based on George R.R. Martin's _Game of Thrones_. I don't claim any copyrights, all credits go to the author.


	2. Chapter 2

The rebellion was about to end and King Aerys was sinking more and more into his madness. He was only 40, yet he looked like a very old man. His hair, long and dirty, his nails, yellowed and nine inches long, his figure, skinny and bent… Nothing could hide the sickness of the mind, not anymore. Everybody knew, yet nobody spoke that loudly till his death. The Mad King. The pyromaniac, the sadist, who loved to burn people alive. Sadly, it was true.

While Robert Baratheon was right out the gates and Jamie Lannister ready to stub King Aerys on the back, in Dragonstone the only daughter, the last princess and heir of the realm was born under the rain and the thunders of a great storm. Young prince Viserys and his pregnant mother Rhaella were sent to the homeland of the family for safety, as Robert would kill every Targaryen left in Kings Landing after his expected victory. Rhaella couldn't breathe, the labor was very hard and Viserys started to panic. She was holding his hand for 5 hours to encourage him but deep inside she knew she was afraid too…

In Kings Landing, Aerys was locked into his room along with his guard Jamie. The war was lost. Robert sacked the city and was about to find the King and take his head off. Aerys was screaming "Burn the traitors, burn them all!". As Robert and Eddard were climbing the stairs to his room Jamie stubbed the King and he was still shouting "Burn them all!". While Aerys was dying wounded , far away in Essos, Rhaella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with silver hair and purple eyes. Before she couldn't even hold her baby in her arms, she died bleeding. Viserys screamed so loud that day, that no thunder could cover the sound of his voice. He took his baby sister on his hands and left Dragonstone eversince.

The last Targaryens found shelter in the free city of Braavos and lived there for many years in peace. They were under the protection of some loyal people to their family. Dany loved them as her parents, but Viserys ,as a proud and ambitious prince, was treating them like servants. As the years gone by Daenerys became an extremely beautiful young lady, full of fire and sparkle, but Viserys grew into a cruel and strict brother who treated his sister as an object to fulfill his personal ambitions as the Last Dragon. Although she was very obedient, her fiery soul couldn't keep her away from what she truly wanted. And this is what happened when she first saw Jakaar…


	3. A walk down the city of Braavos

_**A walk down the city of Braavos**_

It was a sunny morning in Braavos, after many rainy days. Dany got dressed and went to check if her brother was around. Viserys had left the city to visit Pentos and Volantis , as her maid informed her. He went searching for allies and raise support to retake the Iron Throne. "Prince Viserys has a long way to go, it takes two weeks to reach Pentos. I've never been in Volantis my Princess, but I'm sure it's far away too" the maid said. Daenerys was puzzled with her brothers behavior. She knew he never asks her opinion about anything, but she was always informed about his moves.

Though she was worring about Viserys, she decided to go for a walk. As she was walking down the streets of Braavos, a pack of knights appeared horseback. Their commander took his helmet off and stared at the Princess with admiration. He came a little closer, left his horse behind and walked a few steps closer. Dany stepped back. She didn't know who this man was, what was the purpose of his visit in Braavos…And if the purpose was Viserys and herself? Ready to speak up her mind, she opened her mouth with agony and said " Who are you Sir and who do you serve, if I may ask?". His smile was relieving, even though he gave to answer yet. "Valar Morghulis" he said. "Valar Dohaeris" she answerd. "My name is Jakaar, that's all I can tell you my fair lady…for now at least". Dany was staring at Jakaar, at his big blue eyes, his pale skin and his black, curly hair. Suddenly she caught herself speechless in front of this man. No questions or thoughts. His smile was convincing enough. He wasn't an enemy. Lost in her thoughts she feels a touch on her hand. Jakaar kissed her softly and left…


End file.
